Faberry
by lili74567
Summary: Ce passe au début de la saison 2, Quinn n'a pas coucher avec Puck. Rachel à des sentiments pour Quinn depuis la première année de lycée, et Quinn à aussi des sentiments pour Rachel. Finn est amoureux de Rachel et ils sortent ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

**Faberry**

**Chapitre 1**

**PDV RACHEL**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le rentrée. Je vais enfin là revoir après 2 mois de vacances. Je pousse les portes du lycée. Je là vois la tête dans son casier, habillé dans son uniforme de cheerleader rouge et blanc au couleur de McKinley, coiffer d'une queue de cheval. Au début du lycée, elle et moi n'étions pas vraiment des amis proche comme maintenant. Je m'avance pour là saluer, et là je reçoit en plein visage ce foutue liquide à glacer le sang, qui est en libre service à la cafétéria du lycée. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Karofsky, un gobelet vide à la main, _quel abrutie ce mec_. Tous les élèves qui on vu la scène rigolaient. Je me dirige vers mon casier pour prendre de quoi me changer, et me dirige au toilettes.

**PDV QUINN**

Je suis à mon casier, quand j'entends des rires dans le couloir. Je tourne la tête et je vois Karofsky avec un gobelet de slushie à la main. Il fait demi-tour et repart. Je vois Rachel recouverte de slushie rouge. Je là vois passer devant moi pour aller chercher de quoi ce changer dans son casier. Je décide de la suivre pour savoir comment elle va, _j'espère quel va bien, _et pour l'aider un peu. Je rentre dans les toilettes et je vois quel a la tête sous le robinet d'eau. Elle ne m'a pas encore remarquer alors je m'avance vers elle et pose une main sur son épaule gauche. Elle relève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _Elle me fait un sourire._

- Oui et toi ?

- Ouai sava.

- Viens te changer dans les vestiaires des cherrios, lui dis-je.

- Je n'ai pas de quoi me laver, me dit-elle.

- Je te prête mes affaires de douche qui sont dans mon casier.

- Ok je te suis.

Elle prend ses vêtements de rechange et nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires de l'équipe de cheerleader. Je lui indique les douches et je vais chercher mon gel douche, mon shampoing et ma serviette de cherrios. Je lui donnent les affaires et elle rentre dans une des douches. Je m'assis sur le banc et attend qu'elle sorte de la cabine de douche. J'entends l'eau couler, _j'ai envie de la rejoindre dans sa cabine de douche. _Je sais pas comment elle va réagir si je la rejoint sous la douche. Je pense à elle tout le temps. Le matin quand je me lève, toute la journée et la nuit je rêve de son corps nue sous le mien que je parcoure avec mes lèvres. Le matin et le soir sous ma douche ou dans mon bain je me soulage en pensent à elle, depuis environ 3 mois. Je me suis rendue compte de mes sentiments envers Rachel il y a pas longtemps, quand Finn a rompu avec moi pour sortir avec Rachel. J'étais en colère contre eux deux mais après, j'ai compris pourquoi j'étais plus en colère contre Rachel que contre Finn, c'était que j'étais déjà amoureuse de Rachel depuis la première fois que je l'ai vue et que j'ai croiser son regard, ses yeux couleur chocolat. Et merde, je me déshabille et je là rejoint dans la douche.

**PDV RACHEL**

Je suis en train de me rincer les cheveux et me savonner le corps quand, j'entends la porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrir. Quand je sent un corps nue ce presser contre mon dos et deux mains ce poser sur mon ventre, je me tourne contre ce corps et je vois que c'est Quinn. Je la regarde dans les yeux et mon regard tombe sur ses lèvres, j'avance mon visage vers le sien et je là vois pencher un peu sa tête vers le mien. Je ferme mes yeux et pose mes lèvres contre les sienne. Je là sent répondre à mon baiser et même je sent sa langue qui me demande timidement et en silence l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui accorde presque immédiatement. J'ouvre la bouche pour accueillir sa langue et je l'entends gémir dans ma bouche. Je place mes mains derrière son cou et elle me tien par les hanches pour nous collée plus l'une à l'autre. Je met fin au baiser à contre cœur par manque d'air.

- Tu sais pas depuis combien de temps je rêve de faire ça.

Et elle dépose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**PDV SANTANA**

En arrivant ce matin au lycée, j'ai demander à Azimio et Karofsky de recommencer la traditionnel douche quotidienne de slushie contre Berry. Le premier a refuser par peur des représailles de Q, le second a accepter de le faire pour s'attirer mes faveurs, pour ne pas que je révèle à tous le lycée, qu'il a embrasser Porcelaine l'année dernière. Quand Karofsky à renverser toute à l'heure, son gobelet de slushie sur Berry, et qu'il est parti avec un grand sourire au lèvres, j'ai vu Quinn suivre Berry au toilettes et elles en sont ressortir 2 minutes après. Pour ensuite ce diriger vers les vestiaires des cherrios.

**PDV MYSTÈRE**

Je là plaque doucement contre la paroi de la cabine de douche, en continuent de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle ce détache de mes lèvres pour reprendre de l'air, j'en profite pour descend ma bouche dans son cou et dépose plusieurs baiser jusqu'à que je entende un faible gémissement sortir de ses lèves. Je cacher mon sourire dans son cou pour lui mordre légèrement son point sensible, et passe ma langue par dessus pour la marquer. Elle me remonte le visage face au sien pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle inverse ensuite nos position en me plaquent contre la paroi de douche et descend sa bouche au niveau de mon cou, pour me faire subir le même traitement que je viens de lui faire. Quand elle recule d'un pas, ses yeux ce sont assombrit, ils sont noir de désir, sa bouche est ouverte et elle respire plus vite que tout à l'heure. Je vois aussi dans son regard qu'elle hésite à continuer de m'embraser ou a partir. Finalement je décide pour elle et continue à l'embrasser plus passionnément, elle ne me repousse pas donc je continue en posent une main derrière sa tête pour approfondir un peu plus le baiser, l'autre main est poser dans le bas de son dos en la descendent doucement vers son entre jambe. Je lui caresse ses plis avec 2 doigts en montant et descendant plusieurs fois et sur son clitoris en lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille, pour la détendre un peu. Quand elle fut assez détendu, j'introduis un doigt en elle pour qu'elle puise s'habituer et commence de lent va et viens, son visage est tordu. Je m'arrête et bouge plus pour lui demander.

- T.. tu n'as jam … jamais … avec ... ? Mais alors t'es... est encore vierge _?_

- Non, j'ai … jamais coucher et oui j'étais vierge. Et toi, tu as déjà coucher avec quelqu'un ?

- Non, j'attendais de le faire avec la bonne personne que j'aime, t … tu veux que l'on arrête ?

- Non, surtout pas continue moi aussi j'attendais de le faire avec une personne que j … j'aime. _Elle l'embrase de nouveau à pleine bouche et elles gémissent à l'unisson._

- Vas-y doucement.

- D'accord, si je te fait mal dit le moi ?

- Ok

Je l'embrasse sur le nez, les joues, les tempes et la bouche. Ensuit je retourne l'embraser dans le cou en la pénétrant avec un doigt et en caressent avec mon pousse son clitoris, quand elle fut habituer et que sa respiration soit calmée, je rajoute un deuxième doigts puis un troisième en accélèrent un peu le rythme de mes vas et viens, ses gémissement ont doubler en intensité, sa respiration est saccadée, je sent ses parois intime se resserrer un peu plus autour de mes doigts qu'il en devient difficile de pousser plus en elle, mes doigts.

- J … je … viens … N … ne t'arrête pas, enc … ore un p ..peu pl ... lus. _ Dit-elle, la respiration saccadée._

Et quelques coups de poignées plus tard, elle hurle mon prénom dans un orgasme qui fut fulgurent. Après avoir sortie mes doigts, je les léchaient consciencieusement sous son regard attentif, admiratif et remplit de curiosité. Elle m'attrape par le cou et m'embrase, se goûtant dans ma bouche.

- Donc t ... tu m'aime ? _Lui dis-je essoufflée._

- Oui je t'aime depuis longtemps et toi ? _Me répond t-elle essoufflée._

- Plus que je peux l'exprimé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Désolé pour le retard entre les publications des chapitres

**PDV Santana**

Après que Berry eu reçut son 1er slushie de l'année, j'ai vu Q se précipiter vers elle, donc j'ai décider des les suivre discrètement. En ouvrant la porte des vestiaires des cheerios, des gémissements sortent des cabines de douche. J'avance jusqu'au banc et vois des affaires, celles de Quinn et de Berry. D'un coup, un cri retentit, quelques instant après des chuchotements et la porte d'une des douches s'ouvre sur deux têtes, une blonde et une brune. Elles ont toute les deux le sourire aux lèvres, ne m'ayant pas encore remarquer, je les vois se rapprocher l'une vers l'autre pour s'embrasser. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et elles se sépare en se tournant dans ma direction. Berry avait le visage choquer et terrifier, Quinn ses yeux s'étaient durci et froid comme quand elle est Ice Queen. Je leur lance un de mes sourires Santanesque et sort pour rejoindre Britt à son casier.

**PDV Quinn**

Lorsque Santana fut sortit des vestiaires Quinn regarde Rachel, cette dernière était perdue dans ses penser

- Rach ?

- Oui.

- Est ce que sa va ?

- Oui très bien.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- A Santana, qui nous espionnaient et nous à entendu. Toi et moi, faire … tu sais … ?

- Oui … dis Q _dans ses penser._ Oh merde, elle nou ... nous a entendu faire .… ensemble, oh merde.

- Ouais, on va faire quoi maintenant ?

_Quelques heures plus tard dans la journée en cours de chant_

- Alors Berry et toi vous coucher ensemble ? Chuchote Santana à l'oreille de Quinn pendant que M Shuester donne la leçon de la semaine.

- …. oui

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Euh …... depuis aujourd'hui.

Santana ne parle pu de tous le cours. Quinn là vois fixais Rachel de tant en tant, quand S remarque que Q l'observe, Santana là regarde et hausse les épaules puis reporte son attention vers le tableau. La sonnerie retentit, Quinn vois Rachel l'attendre à côté du piano. Elle là rejoint et regarde si il y a personne, elle se penche et l'embrasse d'un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime. Dit Rachel

- Moi aussi, Rach

Quinn la regarde dans les yeux est l'embrasse de nouveau plus passionnément.

- Rachel, il faut que je te disent quelque chose.

- Ta peur pour ta superbe réputation, et si on te vois avec moi tu sera considérer comme un losers.

- Oui c'est vrai. _Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux et baisse le tête_. Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît._ Dis Quinn en relevant le visage de Rachel avec sa main et en essuyant les larmes avec ses pouces. _Je n'ai pas honte d'être amoureuse d'une fille, de toi. J'ai était élevé dans une famille où, on ne parle pas de ses sentiments, on souffre en silence. Ce qui compte le plus pour mon père c'est la popularité. Je t'aime Rach.

- Je t'aime aussi, Q.

- Tu veux venir dormir chez ? Ce soir ?

- Oui, je prévient mes pères que je dors chez toi.

Quinn embrasse de nouveau Rachel jusqu'à qu'elle sont en manque d'oxygène.


End file.
